


Four Square

by IndustryRiverValley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Communication, Fluff, M/M, Quadrant talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndustryRiverValley/pseuds/IndustryRiverValley
Summary: the gay boys are gay and they kiss and communicate and stuff





	Four Square

Movie nights cuddled together on the couch is commonplace. Getting... distracted during the movie is just as common.  
You may love watching Good Luck Chuck for 500th time, but there isn't a movie in paradox space that compares to the feeling of having Dave beneath you, with his arms around your neck and yours on either side of his head. You run your hand through his so very soft human hair, sliding down to touch his cheek, and run your fingers against his soft human skin. How can anything be this soft? How did humans dominate Earth being this soft? He's so soft and you just want to hold him and protect him and...

and that's a very pale feeling you're having given the current make-out session you two are in the middle of. 

Apparently Dave notices your change in body language, because he breaks the kiss and looks up at you.

"Karkat? Are you alright?"

You want to just brush it under the rug, you want to get back to kissing him, but he's been working through his own issues with emotional honesty and doing the same thing he's been working so hard to stop doing would be unfair to him.

"It's just, quadrant stuff."

He raises an eyebrow at you.

"Um, wanna elaborate?"

You squirm uncomfortably under his scrutiny, you breathe deeply and remind yourself that it's just Dave, the lame nerdy boy you love.

"It's just, stupid. I know quadrants are bullshit and I know we've agreed that we're not in a fucking quadrant, but sometimes, when I feel like I just did, it just feels..."

"Wrong?" He offers.

"Yea." You supply back lamely.

Dave sighs lightly and pushes your shoulders up a little, signaling you to move up. You do move, and he sits up after you move back and climb off his lap.

"Look, I get that. I get that more than a cowboy gets lassos, get it so much that I'm just swingin' it around my head like a halo of understanding, yee-fuckin'-haw and all that shit. I get it so muc-"

"Dave. I understood a grand total of neither jack nor shit of what you just said."

"Right, sorry, uh I just was trying to say that, I get what you mean thanks to Dave Striders Mega 8 Month Long Sexuality Armageddon."

"Armageddon? You discovering that you liked boys too was tantamount to armageddon?"

"Look, I've witnessed armageddon and, can confirm, both max panic levels."

"You're full of shit, Dave"

"No, no I'm not. Look," He moved his hand from your shoulder down to fidget with his other hand.  
"I really do get it. I know human sexuality and troll quadrants aren't like, totally interchangeable but, they make me feel the way you feel now. I know how shitty it is, to be so in love with someone but something in your mind is just screaming at you that it's wrong somehow, even though it feels so right, so safe."

His voice gets softer as he goes on, and your face feels like it's on fire. How does he do this to you. It's like every time he speaks you fall more in love with this hopeless looser. 

You realize Dave has now stopped speaking and he's red in the face, staring right at you.

“You uh, you ok there bro?”  
“Yeah yeah I just, it’s a lot. What you said I, get it. A lot I feel it, a lot.”  
Stupid stupid stupid stupid.  
“Oh yea uh, yea, yea bro, uh, anytime.”  
There have been many awkward moments between you and Dave, this moment is defiantly clawing its sorry ass right into the top spots.

Dave clears his throat and mutters to himself

“God, we’re so dumb. This is so dumb. Your tongue has been down my goddamn trachea and yet we can’t even express that we love each other without our big fucking mouths shriveling up and damn near falling off like worms baking on the sidewalk in the middle of the summer and as soon as you pick it up it crumbles into gross worm powder, the entire Gulf of Mexico couldn’t quench that worm, actually that’d probably make it worse since it was salt water, that and the amount of people who’ve pissed in that water would be even worse for the lil’ powdered worm.”

Now, you love Dave dearly, and you love emotionally intimacy with him as well, but you’d much rather end this awkward moment and Daves gross commentary and get back to your previous engagements.

He’s been talking this entire time, you have no fucking clue what he’s on about and he probably doesn’t either.

You crawl back into his lap and gently push him back down on the couch.

“Maybe, we could keep our mouths occupied, keep them from shriveling up.”

Daves eyebrows raise and a smile grows on his lips and god he looks so pretty and you just want to kiss him, luckily for you, he reaches up, tangles his fingers in your hair, and pulls you down to meet his lips.

Right now, you don’t really care about labels or quadrants, you know that eventually your self doubt will crawl back to the surface and projectile vomit over whatever moment you two are having at sometime in the future. But right now, you just want your love with you in every sense of the word, quadrants be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhm this is my first hs fic and this is probably really bad anyway davekat is good thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
